


Можете поцеловать невесту

by Santini



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santini/pseuds/Santini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Семпай, когда Вы в последний раз совершали безумный поступок?</p><p>- Когда с тобой познакомился, придурок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Можете поцеловать невесту

Серый фольксваген выехал на шоссе из города Рино штата Невада, где пару часов назад закончилась конференция по сельскохозяйственным инновациям, по направлению к Лас-Вегасу. Атмосфера в салоне автомобиля заметно накалилась. 

\- Семпай, скажите, когда Вы в последний раз совершали безумный поступок? – Моринага в очередной раз пытался достучаться до возлюбленного.

\- Когда с тобой познакомился, придурок, - рычал на него разъяренный блондин.

\- Не понял, - парень погрустнел.

\- Потому, что ты всю мою жизнь перевернул с ног на голову. И сейчас насильно тянешь меня не просто в шумное место… да это просто Ад на земле. Еще и брата надоумил. – Тацуми сдаваться не собирался.

\- Я еще раз прошу прощение за то, что когда Вы были в душе и Вам позвонил Томое-кун и предложил повеселиться всей компанией, ответил на вызов и согласился. Ну, подумайте, семпай, когда еще у нас появится возможность хорошо провести время?

\- Хорошо провести время?

\- Да!

\- В Лас-Вегасе?

\- Именно, семпай.

\- Не хочу!

\- Семпай! Покер, Блэкджек, рулетка, автоматы, в конце концов. – Мори как всегда хотел сделать как лучше.

\- Я не сторонник азартных игр, - нахохлился блондин.

\- Я не заставляю Вас играть. Просто посидите, выпьете.

\- Моринага! Если бы ты сейчас не вел машину, я бы тебе хорошенько врезал, – рявкнул на него Соичи.

\- Я Вас люблю, - Тецухиро с нежностью посмотрел на своего возлюбленного.

\- На дорогу смотри, - пробурчал Тацуми и отвернулся к окну.

***

Автомобиль, немного покружив по улочкам шумного города, заехал на парковку напротив грозно возвышающегося казино. Мори аккуратно припарковался, и двое молодых мужчин вышли из машины. Блондин тут же закурил и шумно выдохнул облачко дыма.

Тацуми готовился к тому, что с его единственным, таким беззащитным братом, будет ошиваться этот мерзкий Курокава. Мысленно проклиная Моринагу на чем свет стоит, он швырнул в сторону окурок и, не дожидаясь брюнета, направился в сторону входа, где их должны были дожидаться его родственник с… еще одним, недавно приобретенным, родственником.

Из раздумий его вывел знакомый ненавистный голос:

\- Добро пожаловать в город грехов.

\- Исогаи?! Тебя сюда каким ветром задуло? – прорычал окончательно разочаровавшийся в сегодняшнем вечере Тацуми.

\- Ну, как я могу пропустить такое веселье?! – наигранное удивление разозлило блондина еще больше.

\- Может, пройдем внутрь? Тут так душно, - предложил находчивый Тецухиро, успокаивающе положив руку на плечо блондина. Но увидев свирепый взгляд, одернул ее и виновато опустил голову.

\- Идемте, - Исогаи первым развернулся и пошел в сторону дверей.

Казино оказалось просторным. Высокие потолки и приглушенное освещение, множество неоновых ламп и громкая музыка. Большое количество столов и напряженно суетящихся вокруг них посетителей. Образ завершал сигаретный дым и ароматы дорогих духов.

Томое, помахав рукой компании, зацепился за своего мужа и потащил его в сторону автоматов.

\- Это то, чего ты хотел? – печальным голосом поинтересовался блондин.

\- Да, тут так здорово. Я пойду в рулетку играть. А вы? – он заглянул в глаза растерянного мужчины.

\- А я пас, - брякнул Соичи и направился в сторону бара.

Оседлав стул у стойки, он заказал выпить. Осушив стакан и заказав еще, он закурил и прикрыл ладонями порозовевшее лицо.

\- Скучаешь? 

\- Нет, пью, - он обвел злобным взглядом внезапно возникшую и устроившуюся рядом фигуру Исогаи, и снова осушил стакан.

\- Еще сто? – поинтересовался вежливый бармен. 

Тацуми немного подумал и посмотрел через плечо шатена. Вдалеке Томое во всю развлекался с Курокавой. Чуть левее, его кохай, не обращая внимания на надоедливых девиц, делал очередную ставку. Заприметив на себе взгляд блондина, улыбнулся и помахал ему. Затем Соичи перевел взгляд на загадочно улыбающегося Исогаи и понял, что это, пожалуй, меньшее из зол.

\- Давай бутылку, - обреченно протянул бармену.

***

Тело жутко ломило. Во рту расположилась пустыня. Голова, от каждого движения, напоминала о том, что не нужно так много пить.

Тацуми со стоном поднялся, огляделся, и прошел к столику, на котором стоял графин с водой. Он, трясущимися руками, наполнил стакан и залпом выпил. 

\- С жаждой вопрос решен. Осталось только найти таблетки от головной боли. Они должны быть у Моринаги, - ему с трудом удалось сложить свои мысли и направить их в нужное русло. В голове мелькали остаточные образы прошлой ночи. Кажется, они гуляли всю ночь. Электронные часы на тумбочке показывали "11:20 АМ".

\- Эй, Моринага! – он пнул парня, с головой укрытого одеялом, стараясь сильно не тревожить свою больную голову. – Этот гад еще и в мою кровать забрался, - бурчал он себе под нос.

Спящее тело что-то невнятно пробурчало и свернулось калачиком.

\- Вставай, говорю, - он рывком стянул одеяло. – Исогаи? Какого лешего ты делаешь в моем номере? Еще и в моей постели? – рассматривая мужчину, лежащего в одном белье, яростно закричал блондин, позабыв о своей головной боли.

\- Чего ты так кричишь, неугомонный? Откуда у тебя столько энергии? А вчера ты был куда веселее, - он почесал голову, поднялся с постели и прошелся к столику, чтобы выпить воды.

\- Ты… как… что вообще происходит? И где Моринага? – мысли, словно пчелиный рой, кружились в его голове.

\- А мне откуда знать? Я сам не в восторге от того, что ночь провел с тобой. У меня, знаешь ли, были другие планы.

\- Ночь провел? Да я тебя убью, гад! – кричал Тацуми. «Стоп. Тело не болит. Ну, за исключением головы. Я одет. Аж полегчало» - Где этот чертов Моринага?

Блондин пулей выскочил за дверь и посмотрел на номерок. На металлическом ромбике было вырезано «913».

\- Номер не перепутал. Это хорошо. Я у себя. – Он посмотрел на прыгающего по полу Исогаи, пытающегося влезть в брюки. За соседней дверью послышался женский крик и какая-то возня.

Тацуми резко открыл, на удивление, не закрытую на замок дверь и увидел весьма интересную картину: его кохай, растерянный до неузнаваемости, прячется за столиком от весьма воинственно настроенной девушки, которая швыряет в него подушки.

\- Моринага, как тебе не стыдно? – спросил не менее растерявшийся, но вовремя взявший себя в руки Соичи.

\- Что тут у нас? – из-за его плеча выглянул уже одевшийся Исогаи.

\- Семпай, - парень бросился в сторону любимого и попытался оправдаться. – Я не понимаю, как это произошло. Я проснулся в этом номере, а рядом лежала эта девушка. Я честное слово не прикасался к ней. Как Вы могли такое подумать?

\- Думай, что говоришь в таком месте, - он пнул брюнета и покосился на махнувшего рукой Исогаи, - Да ничего я не подумал, - огрызнулся Тацуми, - таблетки от головы у тебя?

\- Да, - Мори нарочно просочился между мужчинами, зло посмотрев на Исогаи и скрылся за дверью соседнего номера.

\- А эту девушку я помню, - воскликнул Исогаи. – Мы вчера познакомились.

\- Семпай, держите, - кохай протянул ему стакан с водой и таблетку.

Тот мигом проглотил капсулу и запил содержимым стакана.

\- Что тут произошло? – решил хоть как-то прояснить остановку блондин.

\- Я ничего не помню, - отозвался Моринага.

\- И я, - Исогаи отвернулся.

\- Да что тут происходит?! – начала злиться девушка, пытаясь натянуть сапожок. 

\- Сейчас, - Исогаи что-то вспомнил и начал прощупывать карманы пиджака. – Вот, - он протянул компании небольшой листок.

«Свидетельство о браке» - гласила надпись. Вся четверка ошарашено уставилась на глянцевую бумагу. Тацуми нервно дернулся, осознав, что с ненавистным Исогаи проснулся сегодня именно он.

\- Это шутка такая? – зашипел он, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

Моринага прошелся к стулу, на котором лежала его курточка, и зашуршал плащевой тканью. Через пару мгновений он вытянул из кармана такой же листок. Теперь все уставились на него. Соичи снова нервно дернулся и покосился на девушку. Выглядела она отлично, не взирая на то, что недавно проснулась. Стройное тело, длинные ноги и шикарная блондинистая копна густых волос.

\- Семпай, это какое-то недоразумение, - брюнет с надеждой посмотрел на Тацуми.

\- В самом деле? Что ты там про безумные поступки говорил?! Можешь занести в список, - злобно, словно разъяренная кошка, прошипел Соичи.

\- Давайте успокоимся и обдумаем, - вскинул руки Исогаи.

\- Успокоимся? Успокоимся?! – блондин схватил его за грудки, - Как тут можно успокоиться?!

\- А кто на ком женился? – негромко поинтересовалась девушка, которая уже успела привести себя в порядок. – Мне и такой вариант подходит, - она, походкой от бедра, пересекла комнату и положила изящную ручку с безупречным ярким маникюром на плечо брюнета.

\- Я Вам вряд ли подойду, - попытался искренне улыбнуться Мори, но получилось как-то криво.

\- Вот сейчас все и решим, - Тацуми в мгновение ока оказался возле своего кохая.

Он схватил того за рукав и потянул в сторону выхода, цепляя по дороге Исогаи. Кинув девушке через плечо: «Догоняй», быстрым шагом направился в сторону лифта.

Спустившись вниз и найдя, наконец, так называемого священника, квартет, громко ругаясь, завалился в двери импровизированной церквушки.

\- Добрый день, - поприветствовал их «отец».

\- И Вам не хворать, - огрызнулся Тацуми. – Объясните нам, пожалуйста, - он протянул два глянцевых листа, - что все это значит?

\- Секунду, - он открыл регистрационную книгу, посмотрел дату и время регистрации и, после долгих и мучительных мгновений, добавил, - все верно, вы женаты.

\- Браво, Ватсон. Кто на ком? – не унимался блондин.

\- Секунду. Так, что у нас тут. Ах да, вы вчера были свидетелями на свадьбе, а потом решили сами расписаться, - он мило улыбнулся.

\- Ближе к делу, - блондина от злости начало потряхивать.

\- Ладно, ладно, не кипятитесь. – Он поправил очки и медленно, по слогам, протянул, - первая пара - Исогаи Тайчиро и Синтия Коллинз. Вторая пара - Моринага Тецухиро и Тацуми Соичи. Конфликт исчерпан? – он внимательно посмотрел на медленно оседающего Тацуми, которого пытался держать в вертикальном положении брюнет. – Что-нибудь еще?

\- Да, - рявкнул пришедший в себя Соичи, - мы хотим развестись!

\- Все четверо? – он переводил взгляд от одного к другому по кругу.

\- Не знаю как они, - он махнул в сторону Исогаи, - но мы разводимся.

\- Нет проблем. Приходите в 00:50.

\- А почему сейчас нельзя? – аккуратно, чтобы лишний раз не злить семпая, поинтересовался Моринага.

\- Потому что с момента заключения брака, чтобы тот вошел в силу, должно пройти двадцать четыре часа. Приходите в указанное время, и брак будет расторгнут. Всего хорошего, - он развернулся и пошел в сторону выхода.

\- Мне нужно выпить, - не обращая внимания на спорящих Исогаи и его приобретенную супругу, Соичи поплелся в сторону бара.

Моринага не стал мешать своему возлюбленному напиваться, и вышел из здания, чтобы прогуляться и освежить голову. Он был рад тому, что все так сложилось. Но семпай никогда не согласится с этим. Он прогулял в раздумьях до самого вечера.

А тем временем, медленно, но уверенно, Тацуми приходил в кондицию. События вчерашнего вечера начали складываться в кучу. 

«Это все потому, что нельзя смешивать виски с шампанским и чем-то там еще. Черт, что мы вчера пили? Дизельное топливо, что ли?» - он в очередной раз опрокинул стакан.

\- Семпай, - теплые руки накрыли опущенные плечи, - Вы в порядке?

\- Кончай прикидываться валенком, - рявкнул на него Тацуми и скинул руки, - конечно, я не в порядке. Как такое могло произойти?

\- Семпай, - устало сказал брюнет, - подумайте сами, если бы Вы были против, то нас бы не поженили.

\- Тц, придурок. А то ты не знаешь, что я был бы против?!

\- Семпай, если Вы хотите развестись, то нам осталось ждать еще час. Хотя, мы же не граждане Соединенных Штатов… Мы – граждане Японии, а у нас однополые браки запрещены. Так, что это просто неофициальная бумажка, - пытался успокоить, находящегося на грани с истерикой, возлюбленного.

Еще стакан. Еще пара колких фраз со стороны немного успокоившегося блондина, еще пара теплых слов от Тецухиро.

\- Пора, - окликнул почти спящего семпая, Мори.

\- Что, уже? – тот пытался навести фокус.

\- Да.

Шли они медленно, размышляя о том, что с ними произошло. Они были настолько погружены в раздумья, что не услышали вопроса священника.

\- Разводиться будете? – чуть громче переспросил он.

\- Да.

\- Нет.

Пауза.

\- Нет.

\- Да.

\- А точнее… - он пристально посмотрел на парочку.

\- Мы сейчас, - бросил Мори и уволок озадаченного блондина в дальний угол.

\- Семпай, Вы хотите развестись или нет? – парень требовательно заглянул в золотые и охмелевшие глаза, немного приподнимая лицо. 

Тацуми посмотрел в сторону священника, возле которого уже сформировалась приличная очередь, грустно выдохнул и ответил, - В Японии это будет считаться недействительным, так?

\- Д-да, - не понял хода мыслей семпая брюнет.

\- Я устал и хочу спать. Пойдем в номер, - он развернулся и поплыл в сторону лифта, едва держась на ногах.

Поднявшись на свой этаж, они вошли в номер и блондин, проходя к своей кровати, по пути, стягивал одежду. Не обращая внимания на замявшегося у двери брюнета, устало рухнул на кровать. Он прикрыл глаза и расслабился, так как все пространство вокруг него кружилось в диком хороводе. 

\- Семпай, - кровать слегка прогнулась. Тацуми нехотя разлепил глаза и вопросительно уставился на кохая. – Так, Вы не собираетесь разводиться? – повторил свой вопрос парень.

\- Какая уже разница?! Все равно этот документ недействителен.

\- Семпай, я люблю Вас, - брюнет бросился обнимать его.

\- Слезь с меня, придурок, - заворчал блондин, пытаясь выползти из-под тяжелого парня. Заметив давно знакомую улыбку, спросил, - Что еще?

\- Я тут подумал…

\- Не нравится мне этот ход мыслей. - Щеки блондина начали окрашиваться в красный.

\- Вчера так получилось… и сегодня утром…

\- Мо-ри-на-га, ты к чему клонишь, извращенец?

\- Я… это… - парень слегка замялся, - а как же супружеский долг?

\- Какой долг?

\- С-суп-пружес-ский.

\- Ты в своем уме?! Да ты… - крики и брыкания были пресечены нежным, но уверенным поцелуем.

Еще немного посопротивлявшись, и, в очередной раз, послав все к черту, Тацуми ответил на настойчивые ласки Моринаги.

А что случилось с Исогаи и его спутницей – другая история.


End file.
